


"If you were the devil, I'd..."

by stodgysays



Category: British Actor RPF, Meredith Vieira - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The View (TV 1997), Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Interview, Oral, Scolding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: Talk show interviews are so awkward...and hot.  Credit and inspiration goes to ABC Network's, The View during the late 90's, or as I refer to it, Tim's quintessential period.  This will jump around from dialogue to different point of views.  It's kind of a mess.  A sticky one.  This might be multi-chapter.
Relationships: Tim Curry/Meredith Vieira
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	"If you were the devil, I'd..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).

Meredith: Yeah, but ya know what I think it is about you. I thought about this because I'm a big fan. I think it's that you are very seductive. And I thought, you know, if you were the Devil, I would pay to go to hell.  
Tim throws his head back laughing (genuinely) and claps his hands.  
Meredith: You have that quality...  
Tim: That is...that is going on my resume!  
Meredith: But, it's true. You have this seductive...you must know that. That's true. 

(Meredith's POV) My guest continues on to explain how it's so tantalizing to play the villain, I cross my legs needing to squeeze my thighs together to feel some relief. My co-hosts stare and roll their eyes. Screw 'em. Let me have my fun. I'd interviewed thousands, and this will go down as my most enjoyable. The way he looks and nods in my direction the way his eyes dart away when I say something unsavory. It's too much. Does he hate it and love it at the same time? Because I do.  
I'm walking backstage but linger in one spot for seemingly longer than usual. I turn my head to eye the hallway of the guest dressing rooms. Dare I? Yep.

(Tim's POV) Well, that's that. As much as I enjoy an interview, I couldn't help feeling like I was in a reverse harem. A vapid one at that. Except Ms. Vieira. How delightfully wicked and crystalline at the same time. She meant every word. Every facial expression conveyed matched each sentiment. She didn't even mind the fact that she had to scratch her foot on camera. Frank would love her. 

Meredith: Hiya. I just wanted to say thanks again; it was a pleasure talking to you. I hope it wasn't too personal. I loved that story about the cake.  
Tim: (Chuckles) You were the one that needs to speak to the therapist. Would you care to come in? I'm about to dive into this fruit basket courtesy of American Broadcasting.  
Meredith: Uh, sure. Just for a minute (helping herself to an orange. She's not subtle about how she digs into the peel and eats the first slice.) 

He lifts his thumb up to her lower lip to catch the dripping juice. They both stare with trepidation. Then, Meredith pounces. Her hand tangles into his brown hair and her mouth is kissing his. Tim's hands plant themselves on the arms of his chair and squeeze until whiteness forms. TBC...


End file.
